


Don't you trust me?

by Crash5020



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: "What's wrong? Is life hard? It makes sense. You're different from the others. I can tell just by looking at you. You're different. You're special. That's why I'm here to help you. Just leave things to me and things will end up fine. You trust me, right? Don't you trust me, Kyle?"
Kudos: 20





	Don't you trust me?

A sharp graphite point roughly glid across a blank white canvas, leaving a black trail behind it. There was something about the white canvas that excited Kyle. Each one was just waiting for a brand new world to be created; a world where imagination is free to express itself.

The young teen swept back his jet black hair as he loaded up the next playlist of songs he set up and resumed his work. Each stroke of the pencil led him closer and closer to his desired result, but just as he was about to finish, something inside caused him to stop.

He solemnly stared at what he had so far. The lines he made combined made out the face of a man. It was a pretty professional drawing and one made just from memory. It was almost complete; just one important factor was missing: the eyes.

Kyle sighed and stood up from his desk, not even taking a second glance at his incomplete drawing. Without saying a word, he stumbled into bed and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow truly was another day. That maybe tomorrow would…

"KYLE!"

The young teen's eyes shot open as he door was kicked open. He glanced up in horror as his mother stormed into his room; her ash gray eyes glaring at him like a bull would at the color red.

"What the hell, Kyle?!" she roared. "You're supposed to be gone for school already."

It took everything Kyle had not to wince from the smell of booze that lied in her breath. Face to face with such a figure, all he could do was lower his head. "Sorry, mom."

With no time to lose, Kyle slipped into his clothes, grabbed his phone and picked up where he left off on his last playlist.

"Here we go…" he sighed as grabbed his backpack.

Despite not wanting to, Kyle walked downstairs and immediately went for the front door.

"Hey, Kyle!" he heard his mother yell.

"Yeah, Mom?" Kyle begrudgingly answered.

"Don't forget that I got a date tonight, so you're on your own for dinner."

The teen sighed and slipped the front door, thinking, "So, same as usual, Margaret."

But he had no time to think about that now. Right now, Kyle had to make sure he was not late for school.

The journey to school was always confounding to him. Most people get to ride a bus, but Kyle had to walk. He had found himself in the "interesting" position of not being far away enough to need a bus but still being far enough away to that the walk was still a bit tedious.

But that tediousness was only because of the need to be at school in time. The walk itself was levity that he was sure he'd go insane without. He used that time to reflect on life and think about his future. He couldn't wait to be an adult and pursue several of his dream jobs.

He also thought about what it would be like to finally ha-

All thoughts were immediately swept away the moment he saw her: Sonya, the bespectacled, raven-haired youth.

"Seriously need a description that does me sound like an old man…" Kyle sighed.

"Kyle!" snapped out of his thoughts, Kyle felt his heart beat a little faster as he watched Sonya wave at him.

"H-Hey, Sonya," he slowly waved back.

"I was starting to think you were going to be late."

"Not like anyone would have noticed."

"I would have noticed," Sonya assured him with a gentle smile.

A small smile formed on Kyle's face. Such a simple gesture meant a lot to him. She was another reason the walk to school was bearable. She made a lot of things in life bearable.

Once at school, they went to their homeroom and took their seats. Normally, it's a class where a teacher tries to cram in as much work they can before the next class. Today, it was nothing but talk about today's field trip. The only thing that was the same was Kyle trying his best to tune out the usual noise.

Once class let out, Kyle leaned against his locker door and started the next playlist on his phone. As the music drowned out the noise, the young teen looked up and examined his surroundings.

As usual, he saw nothing but happy faces. It was a sight he saw a lot but never cared for. Unlike every other time however, there was a reason that affected him too.

"Hey," Kyle felt a hand slightly push him against towards his locker. "You excited to go to Freddy's, Kyle?"

Kyle glanced over his shoulder to find one of his classmates, Matt, sneering at him. It was always like this for him. Everyone was like this to him and the last thing he wanted to do was spend time with his classmates at some restaurant with lame animatronics. But he had no choice.

"There's never the left behind group when you need it…" he lamented.

"What was that?" Matt questioned as he held Kyle against his locker. "You ha- Oof!"

Kyle watched the bully's face contort in pain. Matt fell on his knees, paralyzed by the blow dealt to his most sacred area.

"You okay, Kyle?" Sonya asked.

"Y-Yeah…" he felt both happiness and fear from what he had just witnessed.

"Good, then let's go get a seat before there all taken," she gently gripped his hand and lead Kyle down the hallway.

"Awesome…" the awestruck teen thought as he glanced over his shoulder.

Despite having no classes for the rest of the day, the bus ride was the same as how they usually went.

Every student was as loud as they could be and had no intention of quieting down. It was something he had to suffer through almost every day and no matter how many times the teacher punishes the entire class for never quieting down, things never change. The only good thing about the entire situation was that it provided him with something to tune out the noise during class.

Once the bus stopped, everyone ran out like their lives depended on it. Kyle was sure that they would have trampled each other if they could. He'd rather stay on the bus if he could but his teacher told him he had to get out.

Kyle loaded up the next playlist on his phone and stumbled after Sonya into the restaurant. The smell of pizza and the sound of laughter wafted through the air. Every kid in there ran around with a smile on their face, including his own classmates. It was at that moment when Kyle realized something strange: "How are there so many kids here during school hours?"

"What's wrong, kid?" surprised by the sudden feminine voice, Kyle turned around to find yellow humanoid chicken standing behind him. Wrapped around its neck was a bib that read "Let's Party!" and wore nothing but very short pink shorts that resembled what he had seen his mother wore once when he was younger. "You look like you're sad, when you should be partying."

Something about the being in front of him was unnerving. An anthropomorphic female chicken in a restaurant for kids had a very prominent hips and a somewhat seductive voice.

"What the heck is wrong with this restaurant…?" Kyle mumbled under his breath. "Why don't just have a restaurant filled with nothing with fanservicey animatronics?"

"There's a blue bunny wearing eye shadow, Kyle," Sonya placed her arms on Kyle's shoulders and turned him towards one of the party room. "Clearly this place is very "out-of-box" with their designs."

"Really?" the disgruntled youth shot his friend a disbelieving look.

"Makes them stand out more," she shrugged. "Especially from the non toy versions."

Kyle glanced back at the animatronic behind him.

"I guess everyone is allowed their own creativity regarding Freddy animatronics…" he relented with an annoyed sigh.

"Exactly, so Toy Chica can look however she wants too," Sonya adjusted her glasses as her eyes examined the animatronic from head to toe.

"This is a kids restaurant, right…?" the two teens thought.

Moving on from the strange topic, Kyle followed Sonya around the restaurant as she looked for a game to play. As they travelled from room to room, he had begun to notice all the happy families occupying the restaurant. Such a sight was foreign to him. Due to his own upbringing, it was hard for him to understand how such a thing was possible.

"Hey, Kyle, check this out!" brought back from the depths of his thoughts, Kyle found Sonya hovering over one of the arcade games. "They got Operation here."

"Great, now the carefully calculated and yet has a time-limit game takes your money more than once," Kyle joked.

"Hey, it's a fair trade when there's an approved doctor around," Sonya wiggled her fingers as if to emphasize her skill with the game.

"No."

"No?"

"If you're an approved doctor, then I'm a highly trained soldier with espionage skills."

"You're as negative as a highly trained soldier with espionage skills. The doctor can't work and get prizes with such negativity."

"Whatever, I'm going to go find something to drink."

"Keep your cup in view at all times," Sonya happily advised with a wave.

"Right," Kyle rolled as his eyes and left.

As he walked around, looking for where the restaurant offers drinks, everything suddenly went black.

As the light returned to his eyes, he would soon discover that he was no longer in the restaurant's hallways. Looking around the dimly-lit room, he made note of the shelves filled with various pieces of memorabilia, machine parts and several sections of different costumes.

"I must be in the storage room," Kyle concluded.

Pain pounded against his skull as slowly rose his feet and stumbled towards the exit. He reached for the slightly rusted knob, but found that he could not turn it.

"Of course. That would be too easy," Kyle sighed.

He slowly raised his hand, tightly packing his fingers into a fist.

"…this way…"

At that moment, all intentions of leaving vanished from Kyle's mind. All he wanted to do now was turn around. No, he felt compelled to turn around. The moment he did, he found a single plush doll sitting in the middle of the room.

As if in a trance, the confused teen slowly approached the toy and kneeled in front of it. It was gold with two long bunny ears. It wore a purple vest and a small bowtie rested just below his chin. But what was most noticeable about the plush was its purple eyes. They were mesmerizing.

"Kyle, you in there?" snapping out of his trance, Kyle picked the plush up just as the door swung open.

"There you are. What happened to you?" Sonya worriedly asked.

"I apparently made a few people laugh," he sighed.

"Oh… Well, it's time to go, so…"

"Right…"

Kyle tightly clutched the plush as he led Sonya out of the room. During the ride back to school and the walk home, all he could think about was the strange trance he was in during the field trip.

"Why'd I even bring the doll with me anyway?" he wondered aloud.

Shaking off that thought, Kyle walked through the front door of his house to find his mother talking with a young man in the kitchen.

"5th guy this week," he thought aloud as he walked up to his room.

A tired yawn brushed past his lips as he unzipped his backpack and pulled out the plush he brought home with him. The moment he did, he was once again drawn to its purple eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Margaret shouted as he stormed into his room.

"What was what?" Kyle questioned.

"Your lip in front of my date?"

"I didn't have any lip; I was just mentioned that it was your fifth date this week."

Margaret grabbed Kyle by the ear and violently pulled him towards her. "What did I tell you about disagreeing with me?"

Fear swelled up in Kyle as he watched his mother raise her hand. No matter how many times he'd seen it, it still horrified him. The back of her hand roughly slammed into his right cheek, the usual pain multiplied by the diamond ring she was wearing. He had always wondered how she never thought about wearing just for added cruelty.

"I'm! Tired! Of! You! Always! Sticking! You! Sticking! Your! Nose! Into! My! Love! Life!" each word was emphasized by another swing of her arm, each one harder than the rest.

Kyle slipped back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness until one final slap threw him to the ground. Blood slowly seeped out of his nose as he writhed on the ground. Not only was he left alone in a pained state by his own mother, but there was nothing to distract him from the noise.

"Are you okay?" Kyle slowly opened his eyes to find his plush doll in front of him.

"What the-?" it was clear to the teen that the beating was causing him to hear voices. "S-Stupid plush."

"Why am I stupid? Just because I'm concerned about you?" the plush asked.

"What?" His eyes widened with horror. Was the plush toy truly talking to him? "What the heck are you?"

"I'm just someone who's worried about you. Call me Spring-Bonnie."


End file.
